1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to containment systems and particularly to containment systems used in dismantling contaminated buildings.
2. General Background
During the demolition or decommissioning of buildings that are contaminated with nuclear, hazardous, or toxic material, it is necessary to prevent the spread of contaminated airborne particulate to adjacent properties and unprotected bystanders. Enclosures (containment systems) known in the art for performing such work are typically stationary, tent structures built over the area to be remediated. These existing enclosure designs are made by covering a wood or steel frame built around the existing structure with plastic sheeting or PVC coated polyester. One such known enclosure is the Sprung.RTM. Shelter System. These types of enclosures have several inherent disadvantages. The fabric or plastic coverings typically used in these enclosures are thin and relatively weak in comparison to the conventional building materials they enclose. Therefore, extreme care must be taken not to mechanically damage the covering since it provides little resistance to abrasion or cutting. Though flame retardant, the fabric or plastic coverings will burn or melt if placed in contact with an ignition or heat source. This requires extreme care when using burning or welding equipment. The fabric or plastic coverings provide little or no structural load carrying capacity. The lightweight frame of these enclosures provides the principal function of stability and structural integrity. This makes it important not to inadvertently transfer structural loads to the enclosure via falling debris. The enclosure itself must be installed as a stationary fixture firmly anchored to the ground to resist wind loading. Thus, the entire demolition project must be enclosed at one time, or the enclosure decontaminated, disassembled, and re-erected for each portion of the building demolition. It can be seen that a need exists for a containment system that is not easily breached, is resistant to wind loading, and does not require disassembly for each portion of the building demolition.